Alvaro Lobo
Appearence Alvaro is of average height, Caucasian with black hair and jet black eyes. He wears a white trench coat in the usually arrancar colours and black trousers. His mask is three stripes of bones that run across his entire face breaking if they happen to cross an eye. His hole is located in the palm of his left hand. His 'zanpaktuo' is rather odd in the fact that is is not a weilded weapon but a pair of white gaunlets that he wears on each fore arm, simmilar to http://www.toyanxietypixs.com/images/products/darkknight/dkrdxbatman/bracers.jpg%7Cthis. Personality His personality is one of contrasts, he is fearlessly loyal to friends and allies but will show no mercy to enemies. If diagnosed by a physiologist he would probably be considered bi-polar. However most of the time he is quite and reserved. Alvaro works well both alone and in groups, he also possess quite a keen intellect when it comes to battle and has an odd obsestion with 'the hunt'. Backstory Having been given the opportunity to delb into the inner most realms of his soul by Velsa Alvaro was able to see his souls as it was in its human form. Alvaro was born in 1933 and grew up with his brother, mother and father in a small london house on a crampted street. He and his brother spent every waking minute with eachother, constantly playing on the rooftops and in the streets. They lost they mother to a recurrance of the black plague when they were young and Alvaro acted as a role modle to his younger brother, bringing him up while their father worked. A few years later their father dies of an unknown aliment and hollowfies after refusing to move on. He destroys their house and they leave the city in fear. Over the years the two boys grew to men and ended up putting their talent to use by hiring themselves out as private assassins. They would kill, for a fee and made quite a good profit out of it. Years passed like this and they both gained families, retring to the contry side. However in 1666 they went back to visit the site of their father's and mother's death back on the old London street. At the same time as this a certain baker was careless and managed to start the great fire of London, engulfing half the city in flame. In this fire both he and his brother died, yet by losing his chain Alvaro became a hollow. His brother disgusted and scared of what he had become fled, in this panic striken dash he ran into a shinigami who hit him in the head with the pummble of his blade. From Alvaro's point of view his brother was being killed by a shinigami and he went into a rage. He killed the shinigami and blacked out waking up in a grey desert. This event along with lossing his pack to shinigami has fueled his hate for the shinigami for hundereds of years. Abilities Sónico Aullido - He brings both hands back to his side and holds them a wide as poss ible, he then claps them tother with a oddly mattalic howl that seems to resonate around the area. He can also draw one hand back then snap it foward for the same effect. A massive and wide shockwave is send carriering towards the enemy and over a wide range, making it almost impossible. This attack takes one turn to charge then a two turn cool down, doing 150 damage. Resurrección - Release phrase 'Aullar el viento' His sword disappears and he grows 8 white claws, one on each finger. He gains two long blades that protrude from his elbows and his mask grows to resemble that of a wolf/werewolf. He is slightly hunched in this form and often runs on all fours. He is very simmilar to http://i.imgur.com/asxtsn1.jpg%7Cthis (Especially when using Hielo Garra) with the only differnce being the http://i.imgur.com/ytNInKx.jpg%7Clong white blades . Hender - '''He gains the ability to shoot high pressure, razor sharp waves or air at foes from the two baldes Alvaro gains on his elbows in ressurection. When ever he swings a blade he is able to send the wave out with varing degrees of force each one doing 203 damage. This power is expecially useful due to his hand to hand based combat style. '''Hielo Garra – Using this technique a slight cold spreads over the battle field and subliming ice alllows steam to rise of his body. His claws, blades and armour gets a faint blue tinge and he is able to extend both his clawns and blades up to 2x their origional length. He is also imune to all ice famage in this form. A self buff that lasts 4 turns, adds 20% damage to his Aullido/Hender/Unarmed strikes, and makes his attack decrease opponents speed for a turn. 5 turn cooldown. Stats Cero His cero is light blue that trails sublimated gas as it is fired. It's iced based and stuns for one turn on impact, he can also use this cero to bind. Perks 'Attack + Speed: '''Swift Strikes, the user’s speed lets them attack from directions otherwise impossible. Can make an attack immediately out of shunpo or sonido. This lets you make one extra normal melee attack if your movement action is spent on a shunpo or sonido. '''Defense + Speed: Lightning Defenses (Ressurection), ' By practicing dodges, blocks and counter using both a solid defense strategy, and incredible speed you can mix your speed into your defenses. The user now adds .25 points to defenses for the purpose of damage reduction per point of SPD they have , the user also adds .25 points to their SPD stat for each point of DEF they have for the sake of calculating speed tiers when you are dodging. '''SPD + Hakuda: '''Taijutsu (T1), when dodging melee attacks, the user can add their Hakuda skill to their speed stat for the sake of judging speed tiers.